


Push-ups and Baking!

by akaHAZZAP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Playing, Push Ups, Swimming, Workout, daddy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!fic - Oliver spends a quality day baking with his daughter. Fluffy one!shot, Olicity established relationship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push-ups and Baking!

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching The Great British Bake off (GBBO) for comic relief and one of the celebs decided to complete a press up whilst checking his cake in the oven. I could not resist this fluffy goodness! ;)

It was 4pm and one of those days where Oliver was able to spend some quality time with his three year old daughter. Between his vigilante work and 'attempting' to help run Felicity's company he often longed for the days where he could just spend one on one time with his little girl. And with another one on the way he knew that this time would eventually reduced even further. But then again he couldn't wait to spend time with their new baby.

"Daddy I think it's time we made those brownies!" squealed Grace as she scrunched her fingers excitedly. "You promised two whole twes...Tuesday's ago that we could bake some browwnies!"

"Two whole Tuesday's ago? Did I?!" gasped Oliver clutching his chest fainting shock. He was currently lying on the floor of Grace's bedroom surrounded by a mixture of princess and superheroes toys.

"Brownies with lots and lots of chocolate because they are Mummy's and Connors favourites!" she replied clapping her hands together.

"And they are not your favourite too?" laughed Oliver reaching out to tickle her tummy. "Because you don't like chocolate do you little Miss Grace?!"

"Daddy I don't like chocolate. I LOVE chocolate!" She called back using her serious face which reminded him so much of Felicity. "I could eat chocolate ALL day because it is sooooo yummy!"

"Well that wouldn't be very good for your tummy now would it? Come on than you little rascal! Lets go down and make those brownies!"

*

It was just after five when Felicity and Connor finally arrived home that afternoon. After picking up Connor from school Felicity took him to his swimming lesson, where Felicity conveniently managed to code for the hour he was in the pool. Running a hand over her seven month bump she slipped her heels off as Connor hung his jacket on his peg. It had been a challenging few years since Connor had joined their family. Oliver and her had only just got together when they were thrust into family life. At a young age of 8 Connor has lost his mother in a terrible accident and as Oliver was his only living family he couldn't not come and live with them. Then a year later they faced new challenges with the surprise addition of Grace to their little family. Thankfully this shift in their lives had been fairly easy much to their relief. They had been concerned with how Connor would cope with not being an only child anymore but Connor had taken Grace under his wing and adored her. Connor's excitement for the arrival of the new (and very planned) baby rivalled Oliver's. And that was saying something! 

"Daddy look I can do it too!" They heard Grace call out from the kitchen.

"Hmmm smells like they have been baking Connor!" chuckled Felicity as she took in a deep breathe and smelt the chocolatey goodness which was wafting through the house. 

"Chocolate cake? Or brownies?!" asked Connor his eyes lighting up. He loved his dads brownies. Well he did now. The first time Oliver had attempted to make brownies they were so hard and over cooked that Oliver had almost chipped a tooth when attempting to bite into one! Since then Oliver had managed to perfect his brownie making skills but only after Felicity had chucked out at least five batches to the birds.

Connor followed Felicity into the kitchen where she had stopped and folded her arms over her bump, her eyebrows raising up upon seeing Grace and Oliver.

"What an earth are you two doing?" asked Felicity a smile forming on her lips.

Skidding past Felicity, Connor stopped to a halt and burst out laughing. In front of him was Oliver lying face down on the floor completing press ups whilst he was looking in the oven checking the brownie. Next to him lay Grace, also on her stomach trying to rise up and down like her father but failing dramatically. Her arms were holding up her little body like a seal with her hips still planted on the floor. Upon hearing Felicity's voice Oliver turned round and grinned at both her and Connor.

"Baking! What does it look like?" He laughed trying to explain the mess of flour and utensils which cluttered the work surfaces. 

"Well yes I gathered that!" smirked Felicity. "But what I meant was why are you doing push ups whilst baking?" She nudged her toe into his side as she walked past him to reach Grace and who was trying to give her a welcoming hug.

"Mummy! We are checking to see if it was ready yet! And Daddy said we could only do it if we practisedcised using our arm so that they become big and strong just like Uncle Dig!" called Grace her cheeks flushed red she clambered out of Felicity's arms and resumed her position on the floor. She rose up again so her head was off the ground but her belly was still on it

"Well I can definitely do that Grace! Watch me!" laughed Connor as he dove on the floor next to Grace and began to attempt a couple of push ups. He managed three, which was quite impressive for a skinny twelve year old boy.

"I see you have been working out with Uncle Dig!" exclaimed Oliver as he ruffled Connor's hair. "Not long until you will be better than him I think!"

"Mummy you have to have a go otherwise Daddy said no brownies!" chuckled Grace moving over to make room on the floor for her mother.

"We will let Mummy off just now Grace," Oliver laughed at her enthusiasm. "We don't want Mummy to squish the baby now do we?"

Grace thought about what Oliver said, pondering if this was an acceptable excuse.

"Well only this once Mummy but next time you have to do extra!" 

Oliver stood up and wrapped an arm around Felicity's waist, his hand coming to rest over hers which was settled on the bump. His chin rested on her shoulder, as he gazed down at his two children who were giggling with each other still trying to complete another few press ups. He was lucky to have his family. Thinking back four years ago he would never have imagined marrying Felicity, having Connor and Grace or even this new little bump.

"I hope you aren't forgetting about those brownies in there Oliver!" called Felicity breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh sh-sugar!" He remarked scrambling to the oven guiding Grace and Connor away from the oven just in time to take the brownies out.

Yes he was lucky, and so were they to have him as part of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one!shot in the the middle of the hiatus!
> 
> If you have any one!shot ideas just give me a messages!
> 
> And most importantly thanks for reading! :D


End file.
